


Burnin' rubber wherever we go

by adella_green



Category: Orville Peck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Truck drivers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: По мотивам песни Орвилла Пека Drive Me, Crazy
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Burnin' rubber wherever we go

**Author's Note:**

> Для понимания странных метафор лучше заранее прочитать комментарии к тексту песни на genius:  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/genius.com/amp/Orville-peck-drive-me-crazy-lyrics
> 
> Ктох найдёт совсем незаметную отсылку к Горбатой горе, тот получит от меня сладкую конфетку.
> 
> Написано ещё до того как я прочитала интервью для American Songwriter:
> 
> “I had this idea that I wanted to write a country love song ala Elton John piano power ballad about two truck drivers who are in love with each other, and they only ever see each other when they pass each other on the divide, on freeways at night,” says Peck. “They’ve never even met—everything is through the radio.”

Спустя пять лет работы отражатели на отбойниках уже не напоминали Робу пролетающие мимо кометы, да и вообще романтика дороги отошла на дальний план. Остался привкус изнуряющего труда и одиночества, от которого трудно было избавиться даже в редкие дни отдыха. По ночам он часто просыпался от ощущения дороги и испуга, что уснул за рулём.  
Правда, до конца пути и отпуска оставалось совсем немного. Скоро он вернётся в полупустую квартирку и две недели будет жить обычной пустой жизнью. Передвигаться по городу - только пешком, если вообще хоть раз выйдет за дверь.  
Его тяжёлые мысли прервал хрип радио:  
\- Приём-приём, дружище. Еду позади, иду на обгон. Увидел, что ты сбавил скорость, всё в порядке? - спросил незнакомый голос.  
\- Приём. Всё хорошо, просто задумался.  
\- Отлично. Вскоре после туннеля будет мотель, советую отдохнуть.  
Роб кивнул, не подумав о том, что этого не будет видно по радиосвязи. Он обнаружил, что даже не осознавал, насколько устал именно сейчас, а не вообще. Мотель действительно был близко, он подъедет туда около полуночи. Радость от мысли об отдыхе смешалась внутри с ещё каким-то чувством, опознать которое Роб смог не сразу. Это было смущение из-за того, что кто-то проявил о нём заботу. Он удивился и улыбнулся. Подождав, пока новый товарищ его обгонит, Роб помахал рукой из окна.

Парковка всегда выматывала Роба, хотя лавировал он вполне легко. Сейчас, однако, это стало последней каплей в чаше усталости, и парень думал только о том, чтобы чего-нибудь выпить и свалиться на кровать. По его расчётам, он успеет к месту назначения даже в том случае, если проспит всё утро, поэтому насчёт промиллей он не беспокоился. Он зарегистрировался в мотеле и пошёл в пристройку, в которой хозяева устроили некое подобие бара.  
У входа, облокотившись на стену, стоял молодой человек в ковбойской шляпе. Когда Роб подошёл ближе, он привстал и приветственно коснулся её полей.  
\- Приём-приём. Вижу, ты прислушался к моему совету.  
\- А, это ты обогнал меня перед туннелем. Привет. Я Роб.  
\- Я Майк, приятно познакомиться.  
Они пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Я иду выпить, - сказал Роб и устало потёр лоб. - Присоединишься?  
\- Конечно.

Уютным “бар” назвать было нельзя, и Роб решил взять напиток в номер. Майк последовал за ним. Было очевидно, что ему очень хотелось поболтать с кем-то после множества часов в одиночку. Они оба взяли виски, который не внушал особых надежд относительно вкуса, но лично Робу это было уже неважно.  
В номере оказался небольшой стол со стулом, и Майк вежливо занял его, чтобы Роб на правах хозяина сел на кровать. Они чокнулись стаканами и залпом выпили виски. Опасения насчёт вкуса оправдались, крепость тоже подвела.  
\- М-да, - сказал Майк, поморщившись. - Не то чтобы я и без алкоголя не усну, но как-то обидно.  
Роб усмехнулся.  
\- Далеко тебе ещё ехать? - спросил Майк, снимая шляпу и кладя её на стол.  
\- Завтра к вечеру буду на месте. Дома.  
\- Поздравляю. Мне ещё дня три минимум, а сил уже нет.  
\- Недавно на дороге? - попытался угадать Роб.  
\- Второй раз только, - ответил парень и потянулся. - Наставник рассказывал страшилки про двухполосные дороги, но как-то не довелось их встретить, - продолжил он, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Роба.  
Тот посмотрел Майку прямо в глаза и помолчал с полминуты.  
\- Нет так нет, - немного грустно вздохнул парень и встал. - Спасибо за компанию, спокойной ночи.  
Он направился к выходу, но Роб успел схватить его за рукав.  
\- Подожди, - слегка хрипло сказал он. - Я не знал, доверять тебе или нет.  
Что он точно знал, так это то, что он не хотел привязываться к кому-то, и то, что это обязательно случится, если он решит открыться.  
\- Ты выглядишь очень печальным. Я бы хотел тебя порадовать, - Майк снова сел, подвинув стул ближе к кровати и поставив его спинкой вперёд.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо произнёс Роб.

За окном начался дождь. Комната, освещённая слабой жёлтой лампочкой, вдруг стала уютной. Двое молчали и смотрели друг на друга. Наконец Роб едва заметно вздохнул, наклонился к лицу Майка и поцеловал его. Тот ответил на поцелуй, и Роб почувствовал его улыбку. Он оторвался от губ и снова взглянул на Майка, не сдержав ещё один вздох.  
\- Знаешь, некоторые двухполосные дороги бывают совсем однополосными.  
\- Оу, - не переставая улыбаться, кивнул Майк. - Понимаю. Очень хорошо понимаю.  
Роб закрыл глаза. Останавливаться и пытаться что-то отменить уже явно было поздно. Поэтому нужно двигаться вперёд.  
Майк опять поцеловал его, на этот раз менее тактично и более настойчиво. Его стул опасно наклонился, поэтому парень поднялся и потянул за собой Роба. Тот послушно встал и осторожно обхватил Майка за пояс. Майк же обнял его плечи и сильно прижал к себе, одновременно перейдя губами на шею Роба.  
Вслед за теплом снаружи, Роб ощутил и тепло внутри. Может быть, это и было нужно ему на самом деле? Может, в этом спасение от одиночества и тоски по смыслу жизни? А может…  
Возбуждение понемногу вытеснило из его головы высокие мысли. Майк уже начал расстёгивать верхние пуговицы его рубашки, и раз её уже можно было снять через голову, Роб не стал затягивать и так и сделал. Майк снова, снова улыбнулся и стянул с себя футболку.  
Разглядывать друг друга у них будто не было времени. Стягивая джинсы, Роб только скользнул глазами по торсу Майка, заметив пару татуировок и отсутствие волос. Носки и боксёры полетели в ту же кучу одежды на полу.  
Посреди очередного суетного поцелуя уже на кровати Майк что-то промычал, вскочил и стал рыться в карманах своих штанов. Роб, не понимая, что происходит, сел, скрестив ноги и обхватив руками щиколотки. Наконец, Майк вскрикнул:  
\- Ха! - и ликующе поднял над головой две упаковки презервативов.  
Роб не к месту смутился.  
\- Мы же не…  
\- Нет, конечно, нет. Слишком много возни.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
Майк сел рядом и, открывая одну из упаковок, прошептал Робу на ухо:  
\- Я вижу тебя первый раз в жизни.  
Это всё-таки стряхнуло с Роба серьёзность, которая не отпускала его весь день. Он рассмеялся и поцеловал Майка. Тот в это время протянул руку и начал разглаживать презерватив на члене Роба.  
В дело пошло прикусывание губ и сплетание языков. Роб решил последовать примеру Майка и надел ему второй презерватив. Какое-то время они просто сидели, целовались и хаотично гладили тела друг друга. Затем Майк легко толкнул Роба в плечо так, чтобы тот упал, а сам спустился ниже и начал целовать его бёдра изнутри. Роб хотел было подняться, но Майк пробормотал что-то вроде “Ну уж нет” и прижал его рукой к кровати. Теперь Робу не оставалось ничего, кроме как наслаждаться.  
Как он скоро понял, тонкая плёнка презерватива вовсе не лишала его чувствительности. По крайней мере, он с уверенностью отличил прикосновение губ и языка от прикосновения пальцев. Роб закрыл глаза и постарался просто расслабиться и не думать ни о чём, кроме этих ощущений и руки Майка в его руке. Через какое-то время он почувствовал поцелуи на животе, а место языка Майка заняла его вторая рука, как если бы это была пьеса из двух актов, и близилась развязка.  
Внезапно лицо Майка снова оказалось рядом с лицом Роба, и ему ничего не оставалось, как впиться в него поцелуем благодарности.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - сбивчиво дыша, спросил Майк.  
Роб, молча и улыбаясь, опустил руку и обхватил кисть Майка, ведя её вверх и вниз.  
Затем их большие пальцы остановились на самой чувствительной точке и начали её массировать.  
При всей его любви к максимальному растягиванию процесса, в какой-то момент Роб почувствовал, что не может больше сдерживаться, и ускорил движения. Майк сразу всё понял и подхватил ритм. Поцелуи снова стали страстнее.  
В конце концов Роб уткнулся носом в шею Майка, его дыхание стало прерывистым, по телу пробежали волны наслаждения.  
\- Спасибо, - снова сказал он, но уже совсем с другой интонацией.  
\- Не за что, - нежно прошептал Майк.  
\- Что мне теперь сделать?  
\- Ничего не нужно. Спи, ты устал.  
Роб послушался его, и вскоре они уснули в обнимку.

Утром Роб проснулся от мягкого взгляда Майка. Почему-то это снова всколыхнуло тревогу у него внутри, и он грустно спросил:  
\- Что мы будем делать теперь?  
\- Как получится. Но я уверен, что получится хорошо. Мы однозначно увидимся ещё, не так уж много дорог в этом мире.  
\- Надеюсь, - сказал Роб и прижался ближе. 

Позже они спустились на первый этаж. Сдавая ключи от номера, Роб заметил, что Майк не стал этого делать.  
\- Ты разве не снимал номер? - спросил он, когда они вышли из мотеля.  
\- Я подозреваю, ты знаешь, на что я рассчитывал, - ответил Майк и хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Ах ты!.. - возмутился Роб и почувствовал острое желание снова его поцеловать.  
Майк шёл, пиная пыль под ногами. На его лице застыло мечтательное выражение. Однако в какой-то момент его глаза потемнели, и он поспешил скрыть их за полями шляпы.  
\- Пора прощаться, - догадался Роб.  
\- Да.  
Они коротко обнялись и невинно похлопали друг друга по спине. Майк вложил в карман Роба какую-то бумажку и пошёл к своему грузовику, пару раз оглянувшись.  
Роб сел в кабину и стал смотреть в зеркало заднего вида на то, как Майк выезжает с парковки.  
На бумажке был написан телефон - гарантия их следующей встречи. Парень улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку водительского кресла. Теперь ему было чего ждать от этой жизни.


End file.
